MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/04 August 2014
00:25:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 01:55:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 05:10:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 06:55:13 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 13:15:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 14:40:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 14:55:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 16:00:11 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 16:56:52 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 16:57:32 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:57:37 O/ 16:57:38 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 16:57:57 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 16:57:58 http://i.imgur.com/wlYs3bQ.png?1 Im applying to join polandball reddit 16:58:23 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 16:58:24 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 17:03:20 I see. 17:03:43 New Microball Comics, btw. 17:03:58 ? 17:04:03 Based on the Centennial of World War I. 17:04:09 Oh cool 17:04:10 Link? 17:04:15 http://microballcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=Remember_World_War_I.png 17:05:19 American Militants are preparing to fight the National Army of Smithville (Temp. Army). 17:05:23 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 17:05:24 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 17:05:37 Ok 17:05:37 Smithian National Army is what I meant to say. 17:05:49 SNA 17:06:14 Smithville Armed Forces is going to be the new Military after the war against American Militants. 17:06:24 Securing Smithville's Independance. 17:07:24 *Independence 17:07:34 That is what I meant. 17:07:39 Unless your planning on a independence dance xD 17:07:52 The spread of Sovereignty has caused less wars. 17:07:59 Have you tried polandball shooter? 17:08:07 No. 17:08:21 Pretty fun, good way of spreading the name of Austrar 17:09:23 One of the new Microball comics has the Reichtangle in it, from Polandball. 17:09:47 Yeah, I don't really get that one. 17:10:35 If I was to say anything maybe make the balls rounder, some are ok 17:12:42 Germany turned into the Reichtangle. 17:12:59 I tried to make them as round as possible. 17:13:31 Its Germany's World War I story. 17:13:41 And what did smithville have to do with WWI? 17:13:56 Nothing, Smithville is intrested in Germany's Story. 17:14:16 Alright LO 17:14:18 :P 17:14:27 LO? Typo xD 17:15:02 Remove Pinecone, remember that? 17:15:18 Yeah 17:15:52 Ever since I started putting Shadows in my Microball Comics, everyone else has too. 17:16:32 I find that good. 17:16:50 ? 17:17:21 I did it after I noticed in polandball comics 17:18:30 Did you hear that Molossia made a World War I memorial? 17:18:38 http://www.molossia.org/article320.html 17:19:08 nice 17:19:20 We don't have the money right now 17:19:43 But we did just put up a memorial for all the scottish people who died in combat in WWI 17:20:18 We might do that too. 17:20:53 Cool 17:21:04 Im gonna do a polandball comic, any Ideas? 17:21:28 Maybe a memory on World War I or do how Austrar was made. 17:21:48 Or Austrar can into nordic. 17:21:51 Polandball comic 17:22:01 Yeah. 17:22:19 Hmm 17:22:22 oK 17:22:24 oK 17:22:27 Ok xD 17:22:28 Okay, maybe a Remove Kebab comic. 17:25:33 Na 17:25:42 Im doing a Russia-Ukrain comic 17:25:46 Okay. 17:26:15 Did you know, the largest World War I Museum in North America is in Smithville's Territory? 17:28:30 Cool 17:28:43 Did you invade it 17:28:51 lol im just kidding 17:29:57 Nope. 17:30:27 The Territory of Smithville was all together when it was made. 17:30:55 The Only Annexation was an Annexation of St. Joseph, Missouri. 17:31:15 Which is now St. Joseph, Platte. 17:32:15 back 17:32:22 Finished the comic 17:33:01 I support the Palestinians in the current Gaza Chrisis due to a Israeli Missile hitting a UN school. 17:33:11 http://i.imgur.com/L3jc1R6.png 17:33:22 Palestine broke a ceasefire though 17:33:44 I see. 17:34:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SurE8kbc5R8 Tel Aviv and Ramallah 17:34:07 Honestly, Israel took Palestine's land in the Late 40s. 17:34:14 If you know hebrew it's a good song 17:34:20 Yep 17:34:40 I see. 17:34:51 http://i.imgur.com/L3jc1R6.png The Russia Family 17:35:00 But God did make Israel for the Jews. 17:35:15 Its kind of a dispute. 17:36:09 I have an Israeli friend in Tel Aviv, hope the conflict doesn't affect the west bank 17:36:58 Who is also are Israeli Ambassador 17:38:09 http://i.imgur.com/oLOLEm1.png LOL 17:40:02 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 17:40:14 Soika. 17:40:45 Yes? 17:41:03 e/ 17:41:05 /e 17:41:07 .. 17:41:13 Hello. 17:41:15 o/ 17:41:17 o/ 17:41:24 o/ 17:41:32 Thats what I meant. 17:41:40 I see, hi :D 17:41:43 I kinda side with the Israeli government 17:41:57 Palestine are home to Black september after all 17:43:22 I see. 17:44:17 Trying to stay neutral, way too much nasty business going on there >_< 17:45:34 Yeah, alot going on there, Ukraine and Russia, Israel and Palestine 17:45:54 You could even bet North Korea launching missiles 17:47:57 test 17:48:06 And Smithville vs American Militants. 17:49:09 We got plenty of money to spend in this war. 17:49:22 Against American Militants. 17:51:39 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 17:51:40 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 17:54:09 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 17:54:45 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 17:54:54 Westarctica is a lie? 17:55:06 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Westartica_is_a_lie 17:55:22 Good god. 17:55:26 That is an attrocity. 17:56:04 I've deleted it. 17:56:11 Good 17:56:43 And his other page, because that was a pile of crap. 17:56:51 I would bet that guy is actually Ethen ban evading. 17:57:05 Ethen was banned? 17:57:15 He's underage, so yes. 17:57:24 Ah, ok 17:57:35 He'll be back in around 2 weeks time. 17:58:18 -!- StephenofSuthrig has joined Special:Chat 17:58:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SakRNO_SMY Subscribe to this guy, he makes good videos 17:59:04 Hello 17:59:08 o/ 17:59:10 o/ 17:59:11 Welcome. 18:00:16 How do I put a box in my article for a flag and things? I've decided to make my own micronation. 18:00:31 Template 18:02:39 Oh that's great! 18:02:39 test 18:03:02 I should be ok now, thank you 18:03:25 Wonderful. It's great to have you on board by the way Stephen. Welcome to our humble wiki. 18:05:15 Thanks! Which micronation is your's? 18:06:19 Bromenia 18:10:10 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Yamnu The flag needs to change if you look closer it looks rather inappropriate 18:10:39 Does it? I only gave it a quick glance. 18:10:56 Is that meant to be a cock? 18:11:02 Jeez that kid's bad at drawing. 18:11:07 I think so 18:11:16 I know 18:12:03 Are you sure its not meant to be a gun? 18:13:09 So, no offence, but some people don't put as much effort in as others, right? 18:13:49 Im not sure what it is, but it should change 18:13:52 Correct, there's plenty of people who just slap dash make their pages and expect them to pass as good. 18:13:53 Like that one isn't on the same level as Hutt River 18:14:53 Definitely not xD we actually have a category, you may peruse it here Microwiki:Bad, of ones which just... 18:14:59 weren't gret. 18:15:03 *great. 18:15:35 wow 18:15:55 Nazis? 18:15:56 Indian Nazis? 18:15:56 How does that work? 18:16:07 Yeah, precisely -.-' 18:16:10 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 18:16:23 I suggest having a look at Happyball 18:16:32 Hey Lurk o/ 18:16:52 -!- Sarge Yeti has joined Special:Chat 18:16:54 Honestly a Swastika with 4 dots is actually a Hindu symbol and dated back way before the Nazis. 18:17:05 Alrighty everyone? 18:17:09 o/ 18:17:14 o/ 18:17:14 No, no, Smithville, they were actual nazis. 18:17:20 We had conversations with them. 18:17:28 Oh. 18:17:31 And guys, this is Yeti is with Bromenia :D 18:17:41 *he is with 18:17:44 Your talking about another country not about Hindus. 18:17:48 I see. 18:18:10 -!- Sarge Yeti has left Special:Chat 18:18:52 -!- Sarge Yeti has joined Special:Chat 18:18:56 Any news in anyone's nations then? 18:20:10 None from me 18:20:33 Not much, besides war against American Militants. 18:21:07 These American Militants are kind of like the Taliban in a way of taking over the country. 18:21:11 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:21:38 back 18:21:46 o/ 18:22:32 test 18:23:12 well bye guys have fun 18:23:18 See ya. 18:23:32 Adios. o/ 18:23:34 o/ 18:23:37 -!- Sarge Yeti has left Special:Chat 18:24:04 !updatelogs 18:24:04 Soika: Logs updated (added ~57 to log page). 18:24:09 Thank you sir :> 18:25:18 Are you planning to make any new microball comics anytime soon austrar? 18:26:31 The Militant group inside Smithville is trying to take over all micronations and hand them over to the US, that is the goal of the Militant Groups. 18:26:45 Well, Militant Group. 18:27:01 Which group might that be? 18:28:13 The American Micronation "Liberation" (Conqueror) Orginization. 18:30:01 test 18:30:05 Right. Well best of luck to them as they have a ridiculous future ahead of them. 18:30:09 Hi austrar o/ 18:30:37 Enoch Chung banned sangheili because he was rude 18:31:01 http://microballcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2330 18:37:07 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140804183313/microballcomics/images/b/bc/INdependence.png 18:37:16 How does it look? 18:41:51 Nice. 18:42:19 to be honest, both enoch and sangheili were banned from this wiki for similar reasons. 18:43:39 Yeah 18:44:24 I'm considering pushing Bromenia to host the winter microlympics this year. 18:44:48 I think we should set up a proper Microlympic committee, the current one is quite shabby, but it's working I suppose. 18:45:31 I would be happy to see Bromenia host it 18:46:04 The members just don't do much 18:46:13 I'll work on finding some simulators. 18:47:05 I will also make a page and invite some people to join the committe, definitely yourself and Unironia. 18:47:06 There should be a member amount instead of just joining the olympics 18:47:15 Okay 18:47:29 Anyone else you can think of off of your head? 18:49:07 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 18:49:08 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:49:09 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:49:19 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:49:31 Hard to explain 18:50:03 Btw the NFT is coming close to the biggest micronational association 18:50:18 Wow. 18:52:42 Yeah, almost 30+ members 18:53:58 27 members and 1 is close to joining 18:56:23 test 18:57:30 o/ 18:59:07 Excuse me a moment, going to update the logs. 18:59:10 !updatelogs 18:59:10 Soika: Logs updated (added ~39 to log page). 19:01:42 I'm making the page for the committee now. 19:02:48 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 19:03:28 . 19:03:30 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 19:03:31 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 19:03:31 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 19:03:31 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 19:04:16 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 19:05:36 I'd just like the microlympic games to take place sometime soon 19:10:43 19:13:05 I might start an organization called The Coalition of Micronational Defense. 19:13:36 The job would to be to defend developing Micronations. 19:20:11 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 19:20:48 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Committee.png 19:20:52 Looks good 19:21:25 I am going to make the flag of the Coalition soon. 19:25:33 ok 19:27:47 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Loloj.png Proposal for Microlympic scoreboard 19:30:16 I am hoping to win some Gold Medals. 19:30:32 In the Microlympics 19:30:39 Now I must go. 19:30:46 I will be back in an hour or two. 19:31:11 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 19:33:20 Yeah 19:34:16 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 19:34:38 Sorry Austrar my chat lagged out. 19:34:58 Are you happy to designate one of your cities or towns as headquarters of the committee Austrar? 19:36:27 !updatelogs 19:36:27 Soika: Logs updated (added ~15 to log page). 19:42:30 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 19:43:38 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 19:45:50 -!- Gishabrun has joined Special:Chat 19:45:57 oy vey 20:12:06 -!- MCSEli has joined Special:Chat 20:12:49 And that was how the chat was silent, or atleast lagging for me 20:13:54 -!- MCSEli has left Special:Chat 20:15:21 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 20:15:39 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 20:16:29 -!- MCSEli has joined Special:Chat 20:16:55 -!- MCSEli has left Special:Chat 20:17:12 o/ 20:17:14 Welcome. 20:17:15 -!- LurkSAR has left Special:Chat 20:18:42 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 20:19:54 -!- MCSEli has joined Special:Chat 20:20:20 -!- MCSEli has left Special:Chat 20:23:16 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 20:23:42 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 20:24:41 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 20:25:58 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 20:29:43 O/ 20:38:25 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 20:38:33 o/ 20:38:59 Did you join the Microlympic committee revamp? 20:39:03 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat 20:39:26 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 20:39:27 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 20:39:34 o/ 20:40:20 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat 20:42:47 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 20:42:56 He did :D 20:43:19 Great 20:43:35 We're waiting for Unironia's response and then we have our first committee members, then we just need to get some participating nations on board. 20:43:45 Btw, Austrar Islands cannot have the HQ 20:43:54 We don't have the miney 20:43:59 *money xD 20:44:14 Fair enough. We might have it in Bromenia, but the first games are being hosted there so it might look a bit odd. 20:44:39 Perhaps we can ask Scotannaea or Unironia. 20:45:06 Yeah 20:45:58 We just spent a load of money on our flags, and revamping the government building, costed like £400 or in our currency 4,000,000 Lira 20:46:47 Damn. Well we're heading out to the capital again next year to do some work. 20:47:09 But all of the games will be virtual for cost reasons, as we don't want to get loads of people spending lots of money on the cost of travel. 20:47:36 Okay, so will it be in Dragostin? 20:47:39 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 20:47:47 Hello again 20:47:50 3G here is bad 20:47:57 0/ 20:47:58 o/ 20:48:10 Hello! 20:48:15 I live near my colony of Spit Beach and recently I have discovered some islands that I might want to sell off 20:48:56 Jack, would we be able to put the headquarters of Microlympics in Scotannaea? It's more of an honourary role, it doesn't require any effort or physical location unless you want to designate one. 20:48:57 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Loloj.png This is a scoreboard design, I don't like it but it's a design 20:50:08 Course you can. Our country is getting big so there's many places to put a HQ 20:50:45 Great 20:50:51 You can pick whatever one you think is best :D 20:50:56 Is anybody creating the page? 20:51:00 The trouble is there are many colonies 20:51:15 Im creating some 2014 Dragostin designs 20:52:15 We have the Committee page made, but the actual games is not made yet. 20:52:17 Tonight, my colony of Spit Beach will be officially renamed to 'Slate Bay' and new discovered islands might be sold off to other micronations 20:52:23 I'd like to make a forum post promoting it first. 20:52:44 Scotannaea has a good supply of our national sport 'Sandboarding' and a good supply of breaststroke swimmers. 20:53:25 Ahh, well the winter olympic games will be hosted online, for cost reasons. 20:53:36 Hmm 20:53:45 Don't want to cause everyone the monetal cost and trouble of coming to Dragostin. 20:53:53 Im wondering how to make some of these winter olympic games 20:54:09 Good idea 20:54:21 Time trials in our home nations 20:54:22 We could find some simulators and then have people post their scores. 20:54:26 And we can see who's is the most 20:54:27 Or perhaps yes, 20:54:31 Time trials in the home nation. 20:54:32 Soika's idea is good 20:54:35 That's a wonderful idea. 20:54:49 I think for the summer olympics, doing trials in the home nation will work. 20:54:55 There has to be video footage to combat any cheating 20:54:58 The winter ones - not everyone has snow or access to things. 20:55:05 So that could be virtual 20:55:21 Good Idea 20:55:51 If Scotannaea hosts a games, I have funds to get medals for the winning nations. 20:56:06 Would you be willing to host the 2015 summer games? 20:56:16 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:01.png I really like this design, can I get approval to the scoreboard design? 20:56:32 *to making 20:56:33 I can potentially send a present of thanks for the participation. However it doesn't have to be necessary but I guess it does highlight the importance of money during sports 20:56:35 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:56:38 We don't have anyone to host summer yet, I will be doing the winter ones in February. 20:56:51 It's not necessary it's only if you can afford it. 20:56:56 Hi Andrew o/ 20:57:13 Btw Soika I like the microlympic logo 20:57:15 o/ 20:57:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:58:07 Great, thanks. That scoreboard looks good. 20:58:09 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:58:21 I'm proposing we broadcast via Youtube, because we don't have access to mainstream television. 20:58:32 Hello. 20:58:43 How can we all be online at the same time? 20:58:44 Greetings 20:58:54 It appears "Native English" is most likely being introduced. 20:58:56 I like the scoreboard 20:59:01 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:59:42 Well, the idea being we have a place to submit scores, and then they get added to a scoreboard video that is uploaded onto youtube. 20:59:49 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:59:53 Im searching games for Dragostin 2014 20:59:54 The same goes for the summer olympics, where we will be doing actual time trials. 21:00:07 I like that idea 21:00:25 Could I just add - please no minecraft involvement, as that was one of the things that made it so unserious last time around. 21:00:34 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:00:59 I personally play minecraft, and I have no issue with it, but it just wasn't right for the games. 21:01:19 true 21:01:21 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 21:01:25 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:01:33 http://www.sportgamesarena.com/game/bobsleigh/ How is this for bobsleigh? 21:02:20 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:02:31 Just we need to keep in mind while finding simulators that they need to give a score at the end. 21:03:17 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 21:03:17 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat 21:03:18 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:03:35 That's a nice start Austrar, we need to keep a list. 21:03:47 I will make a forum post later on announcing the games are happening. 21:03:47 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 21:03:48 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 21:03:48 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 21:03:59 I'm proposing February 2015 as the date? 21:04:01 Does anyone have interest in renting islands from us? 21:04:20 I will look for simulators and do the Scoreboard 21:04:42 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat 21:07:08 http://www.sportgamesarena.com/game/ice-hockey/ This should be the ice hockey, could even work in a tournament 21:08:43 Looks good. 21:09:06 I would suggest for the rules, they can play the games as many times as they like, but once they submit a score, that is the only score they can submit. 21:09:08 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 21:09:34 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:09:34 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:10:06 http://www.sportgamesarena.com/game/ski-run/ Skiing 21:10:25 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:10:28 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:10:49 That website looks promising. 21:11:14 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 21:11:16 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 21:11:16 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 21:11:17 It's very good 21:11:23 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 21:11:37 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 21:12:03 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 21:12:21 I don't know if Clares could be the HQ 21:12:47 Some other colonies have abandoned spaces that I could spruce up 21:13:01 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 21:13:14 Absolutely, you choose which one you would prefer. 21:14:05 http://www.sportgamesarena.com/game/ski-jump-dx/ Ski Jump 21:14:12 Just edit it to what place you want the HQ to be in. 21:14:17 Well right now, I visited Slate Bay colony today and I found an abandoned space 21:14:27 I might consider the options and choose one 21:14:31 and okay, thank you I will 21:15:31 If you'll excuse me, I need to put up a page about my islands 21:15:32 :) 21:15:39 Absolutely go ahead. 21:15:56 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat 21:16:32 I can't find any proper skating simulators 21:18:10 Hmm, I don't know. Well we have until January to find one so plenty of time. 21:20:30 I need somewhere to put them down so all participating nations can practice 21:21:57 Yes, but do that later on. 21:22:06 Let's get some participating nations first xD 21:23:12 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 21:25:52 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 21:25:54 o/ 21:26:55 o/ 21:27:08 I've just made a blog post, hopefully people will read it! 21:27:25 Yeah 21:27:27 If you could make a comment on it, then it might help get it into the hot spots :3 21:27:35 :P 21:28:06 We should make a Microlympic Winter Games 2015 Dragostin page 21:28:58 The forum post looks really good 21:30:46 Thanks. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. 21:30:53 We need to have a logo done first. 21:31:59 True 21:34:42 I hope we generate some interest from this. It would be good. 21:35:10 It will, many people are interested in joining these kind of events 21:35:47 I might expand this over to .org as well, see if anyone is interested. 21:37:13 Im trying to make a logo for Dragostin 2015 21:37:36 Sounds good, we need one desperately for the page :D 21:37:48 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 21:38:28 o/ 21:38:52 What is the motto for Dragostin 2015? 21:39:06 Hmm, let's see... 21:40:02 "Forward through harmony" 21:40:07 Ok 21:40:11 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has left Special:Chat 21:40:15 We'll go with that. 21:42:55 got it 21:43:38 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:ForwardThroughHarmony.png 21:44:22 I like it, one thing though "Microlymic" 21:44:33 Just throw the p in, and it looks cool. 21:45:09 oh xD 21:46:36 Done 21:46:45 So if we put you in charge of the sims, I will sort out the hosting, make an opening ceremony and then we can leave Jack to focus on the summer games prep. 21:47:46 Okay 21:48:21 Im gonna go in advance of the games and make the Austraran Television Broadcasting of the opening ceremony 21:49:45 I suggest using powerpoint 21:50:18 Absolutely, i'll give you the content once we have it. It won't be done live, but we'll just upload/play it at the time we say. It's probably going to consist of a speech from me, some fancy graphics, a few bits from Bromenia, some pictures, etc. Maybe some dancing/singing not sure yet. 21:50:38 I'll see if any of my citizens want to get involved, I think I know one guy who will get really into it, well hopefully. 21:50:59 Great, I can't wait for the bit where all the nations walk out with their flags 21:51:41 I actually have a plan for that forming in my mind, 21:52:51 I'm thinking i can get some Bromeni citizens to hold up a flag of each nation and then shout out their name. 21:53:16 Then we can have the commentator reading some info about the nation. 21:53:26 Awesome 21:53:34 Should be a great spectacle 21:54:08 I really hope so, it just depends if I can cohearse some of my friends into doing bits :3 21:56:01 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 21:56:04 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 21:56:29 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 21:57:35 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 21:58:30 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 21:58:57 I really think we should make a page, just so people can join# 21:59:17 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 21:59:51 Perhaps. I made a government logo to go along with the motto one. 21:59:59 ok 22:04:39 Im gonna get some sleep, goodnight 22:05:24 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 22:06:31 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 22:13:08 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 22:13:14 !updatelogs 22:13:14 Soika: Logs updated (added ~42 to log page). 22:13:40 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 22:28:39 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 22:31:04 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 22:31:06 o/ 22:33:47 Hello 22:40:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 22:40:21 Well, one of my friends are being stupid and attempted to commit suicide last night, and one of my other friends are dating my ex. 22:40:44 Ouch. That must be a horrible experience... 22:41:13 I've had friends date my ex before, trust me, I feel that pain man. 22:41:28 Yeah, it sucks :/ 22:41:32 As for the other thing... that's just a nasty thing for everyone to go through. 22:41:38 Best of luck, seriously though dude. 22:42:16 Thank you. 22:44:43 On a more cheerful note, yes, the microlympics are returning this year! 22:44:53 Okay 22:46:35 Smithville you around buddy? Been awfully quiet. 22:51:00 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 22:55:50 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 23:04:38 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 2014 08 04